


Platonic Yandere Yu-Gi-Oh fics

by YandereWriter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Platonic Yandere, Possessive Atem | Yami Yuugi, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, Yandere, Yandere Dark Magician, Yandere Kaiba Seto, Yandere Yami, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereWriter/pseuds/YandereWriter
Summary: A lot of these mostly take place in the same universe so I made this to place all of them in here. These are mostly based on Season 0 and the first 7 volumes of the manga but I've started to read Duelist so I've been writing for it little by little. Archive warnings and tags will be updated if I ever write something that requires it. I'll also put tw in a chapter summary if needed too. These won't be in chronological order, but I'll say if they take place before or after something. I accept requests!
Relationships: Black Magician | Dark Magician & Mutou Yuugi, Black Magician | Dark Magician & Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 42
Collections: Platonic Yandere Fics





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these are prompts from my tumblr. This one was the word prompt "Trust".

Trust was a fickle thing. One wrong move and it would shatter. Yami was trying his absolute best to keep that trust. He didn't want to lose it from his first friend. Yuugi was the light in his life, the person he loved the most. So he would do anything to keep his dear friend safe. No matter what it took.

Some days were harder than most. Yuugi was just a trouble magnet. It wasn't his fault, but Yami hated how people treated him. He hated how people could look at his friend and decide he was nothing. Decide it was funny to beat him senseless, all because they thought he was weak. Most of the time, he wanted to do nothing more than to hurt them. Hurt them like they hurt Yuugi. He wanted them to suffer. But since Yuugi would most likely find out, Yami had to stick to nonlethal Shadow Games. The days he was able to get away with it, he'd hunt the person down and feed their soul to his shadows. Those were win-win situations. Yami kept Yuugi's trust, and he grew stronger.

It wasn't okay, but Yami was here to protect him. Yuugi wished to have a friend and Yami would gladly fulfill that wish. He just needed to keep Yuugi's trust. Now that he was very close to having his own physical form it would be much easier. He could protect Yuugi from getting hurt in the first place without needing his person to take over his body. Needing that permission was an irritating thing because sometimes Yuugi didn't know how to let Yami take over. Yuugi's emotions were often the factor in when and if Yami could take over. All the more reason for him to have his own form.

His new form wouldn't be the best, but it would do. Yami would have a timer on how long he can hold it, once he reaches his limit, he's back in Yuugi's mind. He didn't mind, it would still be a nice thing. He was closer to Yuugi than any of his other friends that way. And no one could take Yuugi from him. _Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading


	2. Dread & Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after "Trust".

Yuugi wasn't sure when it started. He was missing chunks of his memory anyway so maybe it didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that his other self was becoming stronger. Soon, he may be more than a spirit. He might actually have his own body soon if Yuugi did not do anything.

It scared him. If his other self gained a physical form nothing would ever be the same again.

His other self was nice in the beginning. He protected Yuugi and his friends and made Yuugi feel safe. Most importantly, his other self made Yuugi feel less lonely. So as his other self grew stronger and was able to do more than send feelings of joy and warmth, Yuugi was excited! He encouraged his other-self.

Once his other self gained the strength to speak to Yuugi, he picked a name. Yami. With the shadow games, it fit him rather nicely. Now that Yuugi knew what the shadow games were and how Yami... punished... specific people, it fits even more. Yuugi learned the hard truth that the reason Yami was getting so strong was that he was feeding the shadows their souls. That's why when someone hurt him, Yuugi never saw them again after Yami challenged them.

Yuugi never wanted this. He never wanted to be a murder or an accomplice. Yami tried to reassure him that he had nothing to do with it and was his normal self. But he didn't feel that way.

And soon, Yami would grow even more protective of him. It would be so easy in his new physical form and it scared Yuugi so much. But in the end, there was nothing he could do.

He sealed his fate once he solved the puzzle. Now Yami would never let him go or stop doing things in the name of his "protection".


	3. Odd Things Happen to Yuugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some sentence and word prompts from my tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank two anons on my tumblr for creating platonic yandere Dark Magician. In the 3rd prompt, Yami Yuugi is referred to as "other Yuugi" because Yuugi isn't aware of him yet and hasn't given him a name.

**Prompt #1: There was something about the golden sands and the searing sun that felt familiar to Yuugi, almost nostalgic and homely, yet he knows for a fact that he had lived in Japan for his whole life.**

It was an odd feeling, something he couldn't explain. This was his first time in Egypt and yet it had felt like he'd been here before. It had felt like he'd lived here his whole life. Yuugi really didn't get it. Maybe he felt that way because of how often he heard his grandpa's stories? Either way, it wasn't a bad feeling. Just a little weird, but it felt nice. A part of him felt relieved at walking in the golden sand and soaking in the heat.

At least the puzzle wasn't heating up. That was a huge relief. Yuugi didn't want to take it off nor did he want to burn his skin from touching it. His thoughts drifted to his puzzle as he walked beside his grandfather. Unknown to him, another was watching, soaking in the warm feelings and searching for any answers his broken memories could give him.

* * *

**Prompt #2: Yuugi thought it was strange that when he completed the puzzle, he too, felt completed.**

' _Not that I'm complaining, but this feels really nice,'_ Yuugi thought as he stepped onto the bus. Maybe this was the fun thing he always wished to happen as he got onto the bus? If so, it wasn't bad. Even though he didn't actually remember placing the last piece into the puzzle, he still felt happy to have finally solved it. Eight years had paid off and now he felt... complete. The emptiness he felt before was something he didn't even realize he felt until this morning when he woke with the puzzle around his neck.

Yuugi really liked the puzzle. When he attempted to take it off, it felt _wrong._ So he kept it on and on the walk to his bus stop, he distantly hoped no one tried to steal it from him. After that, a soothing feeling feels over him. Something told him that the puzzle wouldn't leave his possession easily.

* * *

**Prompt #3: Blinking rapidly, Yuugi stared at the person he swore he never met before; but, the stranger, had insisted that they did indeed know each other.**

"Do you truly not remember me?" The stranger asked. "You brought me to life!"

The first thing Yuugi noticed about the stranger was that he had a striking resemblance to his favorite card, Dark Magician. "No, I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean? Did we meet at a convention?"

"No, you're the light," he muttered and that's when Yuugi truly got nervous. Not only did this stranger know his name but said stranger might also be trouble. "I need to speak to the dark one, please." He stared at Yuugi, clearly waiting for something Yuugi did not at all understand.

Yuugi was filled with dread. He was really hoping today wasn't going to end with something bad happening to him. Most people tended to hit him when he didn't give them whatever results they were looking for.

"I, um, I really don't understand what you mean. I'm sorry but I need to go home. My grandfather is waiting for me." Yuugi turned on his heel to leave but the stranger grabbed his wrist. Fear and panic were his immediate emotions and something clawed up out of his mind. Just like he always did when he feared for himself or his friends, he let it take over. The other took his place just as he always did, though Yuugi never remembered afterward.

The other Yuugi yanked his arm out of the stranger's grip, anger clear on his face until he quickly realized who was in front of him. "Dark Magician? You're still here?"

The stranger, now known as Dark Magician, relaxed his shoulders. "Yes. You summoned me to serve and protect you and that I shall do. I've been looking for both of you for a few weeks."

"Oh." Other Yuugi stood there, unsure as to what he should do. Clearly, Dark Magician was meant to be here if he never disappeared after the shadow game with Kaiba. "Do you have any way to change your form? I need to think of a way to explain this to Yuugi."

Dark Magician nodded. He reached out to grab other Yuugi's hand and with a flash of light, he was a card.

" _ **This is the easier option**_ _,"_ he said, his voice appearing in other Yuugi's mind. " _ **I will go whenever you go and protect you when you call on me**_ _."_

"That won't be necessary. I'll explain to Yuugi and you won't have to remain a card for long."

Other Yuugi carefully slid the card into his pocket and continued the walk home. ' _Yuugi is very lucky his short cut through this alley did not end in a disaster,'_ he thought. ' _Good thing it was only the Dark Magician here. How should I explain this to him? I suppose I should write him a note..._ _'_

* * *

**Prompt #4: A deep sorrow that made him want to cry would fall upon Yuugi every time he looked at his most beloved card, The Dark Magician.**

He couldn’t help it! Anytime he pulled his card out he just wanted to cry. On the days he was already feeling down, he did cry. It was difficult to use the card at school but the thought of leaving it behind made him feel bad. Yuugi loved the card, it’d be very rude if he just ditched it because it made him feel sad. That’s what he told himself, anyway, every time he brought his card to school. 

If anyone ever noticed they never said anything. Which was a good thing for Yuugi. Getting beat up or mocked because he cried over his favorite card wasn’t something he wanted or needed. 

* * *

**Prompt #5: Why couldn’t Yuugi see that they were one soul, one person, once upon a time?**

**(Takes place during Dread & Fear)**

It made Yami so frustrated. No matter how he tried to explain it, Yuugi just didn’t understand. He would just have that look on his face, the one where he truly did not get it, nod with a small smile, and try his best to change the topic to anything else. Yami knew Yuugi did it because he was afraid that Yami would hurt or leave him for speaking against his opinion. That was another thing that frustrated Yami but he didn’t want to think about that right now. 

No, he had a different problem. And no matter what, he was going to get Yuugi to understand. If only he had more of his memories. Then he could pull Yuugi into his soul room and show him when they were once one. Show him how they spilt and how Yuugi was the better of them. 

Yami sighed and rested his face onto his fist. ‘ _I wish I could show him,’_ he thought, not for the first time. He stared down at Yuugi and patiently waited for when his alarm would go off. Maybe he could come up with a good way to explain it to Yuugi by morning...

* * *

**Prompt #6: His own name was lost to time, but he has accepted the new name his masters (for he will protect the two just as they were once were one) have come to call him; Dark Magician is who he is, *what* he is, and he has accepted this as it keeps him close to the ones he serve.**

**(Takes place before #3)**

By no means was this a bad life. It kept him close to the two and put him in a position to protect them. And protect them he did. Thankfully one of his masters, the light, kept their deck with them at all times, which allowed him to follow them. Most of the time Dark Magician would watch their surroundings and follow them. Sometimes he had to influence the mind of another to not come close to his masters. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the dark one to keep the two of them safe, he just wanted to protect them in any way he could. The dark one deserved to rest and not constantly play shadow games. So Dark Magician did what he could and watched over the two.

* * *

**Prompt #7: Mist for platonic Yandere Dark Magician and Yuugi?**

**(Takes place before #6)**

He’s tried quite a few times to save Yuugi from danger. Much to Dark Magician’s frustration, he can’t. He can’t interact with the physical world and is forced to watch as Yuugi gets hurt. It hurts him. The thought of Yuugi being killed one day and him being able to do nothing eats up at his mind and tears him apart. He wants to help Yuugi so bad and protect him. 

But he can’t.

At most, Dark Magician can vaguely touch anything. He’s tried to hit some of Yuugi’s attackers only for them to shiver and mutter something about mist. It hurts him so bad and every night he asks for Yuugi’s forgiveness. He places his hand on Yuugi’s head and always whispers to him. His forgiveness, wishes for sweet dreams, and other things. 

He’s not sure if his magic works on Yuugi like it does on his fellow monsters. But Yuugi hasn’t had a nightmare since Dark Magician started his nightly ritual.

* * *

**Prompt #8: Jealous from the first list prompt for platonic Yandere Yami for Yuugi?**

Yami scowled as he watched Anzu hug Yuugi. Today wasn’t one of his better days and he was itching to yank each of their friend's hands-off Yuugi each time they touched him. He _wished_ he could do any of those things. But he didn’t have a physical form. So he couldn’t hug Yuugi, or hold his hand, or ruffle his hair, or any number of things. The closest he could do was send feelings to Yuugi. Although he did like doing that, it just wasn’t the same! 

Normally he didn’t think anything of Yuugi’s friends being so tactile with him. He liked that his dearest friend had people he could talk to now, people who wouldn’t just use him for homework and money. But he was feeling oddly jealous today. Maybe stress was getting to him. 

Asshole after pathetic asshole had been coming after Yuugi almost non-stop for nearly the entire week and Yami was at his wit's end. No doubt it was people coming for Yuugi for Yami putting Kaiba into a coma. It wasn’t Yami’s fault that it was taking Kaiba so long to piece together his heart! If they really wanted Kaiba back, they should visit him and encourage him to believe in himself to rid himself of his darkness. 

Yami sighed and forced himself back into his own soul room. He wasn’t fond of doing this as he couldn’t see what Yuugi was doing but he needed to calm down before he did something he’d come to regret. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now was the perfect time to comb over anything and everything he remembered before Yuugi freed him.


	4. Tactile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after "Trust" and "Dread & Fear".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi isn’t so scared of Yami getting his physical form now that he hasn’t challenged anyone to shadow games as much anymore (as far he’s aware).

Ever since Yami got his own form, he’s become very tactile with Yuugi. He took every opportunity to touch Yuugi in some way. He hugged him, ruffled his hair, poked him sometimes, and held his hand when they took some of the risker shortcuts home. Or just did it whenever he wanted to. Yuugi didn’t mind. He knew that Yami had been a spirit for a very long time- 5,000 years!!!- and that had to do something to someone’s mind. He would never ask Yami, but he was sure it must have been cold and lonely in the puzzle.

Their friends, on the other hand, were a little weirded out by it. Normally Yuugi would just chalk it up to Jounouchi and Honda being the way they were but even Anzi admitted that it was a bit odd. Thankfully, they never said anything while Yami was around. Still, Yuugi wasn’t fond of his friends' opinions. They stopped once he explained to them why Yami does it but they still looked unsure. Surely Yami didn’t touch him that much, did he?

It turns out, he did. A lot. Way more than Yuugi thought he did. 

_‘Ok, I kinda get their point,’_ Yuugi thought one morning after Yami took his hand. _‘Maybe I should talk to him about this? If he feels so lonely or has the urge to have physical contact so much… I should help him. I want him to be okay.’_ He glanced at Yami before deciding that he wouldn’t talk to him about it today. He already looked irritated. 

Yuugi didn’t want to push him if he already wasn’t feeling great. That never ended well. The few times Yuugi did push him, Yami disappeared into the puzzle and didn’t come out for a day, sometimes two. So he wouldn’t push today. Just in case. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” 

“Nothing!” He said, maybe a little too quickly. 

Amusement replaced the irritation, much to Yuugi’s relief. 

“Nothing, huh.” Yami chuckled and squeezed Yuugi’s hand. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Or our friends. We’re going to actually have fun today without any pain.” 

“I know,” Yuugi said. “You say that every day.”

“And it’s true. Most of the time. Anzu said it’s because I tend to scare people off.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Good thing. Only those who have harmful intentions are frightened by me. At least, I’m pretty sure. It doesn’t matter if others are scared of me so long as they don’t try anything.”

“Oh.” 

Yuugi wasn’t sure how to respond to that. So he squeezed Yami’s hand back and they continued their walk to school in silence. Yuugi used to ride the bus but Yami hates it, so they walked instead. It wasn’t bad and although sometimes he was tired, it was good exercise. And it gave Yami something to do, a way to move around without having to take over Yuugi’s body. 


	5. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: "Hmmm. First list one word prompt Realization for platonic Yandere Dark Magician with Yuugi please? (Ngl I feel like there’s not a lot of fics centered around Dark Magician and Yuugi)"

Yuugi really liked Dark Magician. He was his favorite card and he made sure to include him in his deck every time he remade it. Sometimes, he carried the card alone in his pocket. It was comforting to him. Having the card soothed him and made him feel better, even on the days that didn’t go so well. None of his friends knew though. He didn’t want them to think he was weirder than they already thought or scold him for not keeping his card in a better place with the rest of his deck.

But today they found out. 

It wasn’t by choice. A kid in one of the other classes stole Yuugi’s jacket and emptied his pockets. Once the card came tumbling out, the kid mocked him and almost tore the card up. Anytime Jonouchi or Honda or Anzu made a move towards the bully, he lightly twisted the card. It was a very good way to stop them from lunging at him. While they didn’t know that Dark Magician specially made Yuugi feel better, they knew that Yuugi loved his cards and would be extremely upset if his favorite one was torn up. 

“You’re all pathetic,” The kid sneered. “You’re really that hung up over this stupid card, huh Yuugi?” He lightly twisted it again, making Yuugi’s heart race.

“Please, just give it back!” Yuugi begged. “It’s special to me.” 

The kid laughed. He was distracted and Yuugi was closer to him than the others. So he took the chance and lunged at him, clawing at his hands to get his card back. 

“Ow! You little shit that hurts!” 

The kid backhanded Yuugi and shoved him away, causing him to hit one of the desks hard. “You know what, I think I-” 

Light engulfed the room and it was then that the kid realized that he had made a mistake today. Against all logic, Dark Magician was no longer a card. He was a thing of flesh and blood and was towering over the kid with fury burning in his eyes. 

“Wh-What? How is this possible?!” The kid scrambled back, eyes wide and his body was trembling. 

“You are a mark on this world,” Dark Magician growled. “You hurt my master and I cannot let you get away.” 

Yuugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda watched, in shock, as Dark Magician raised his staff and chanted. A moment later, the kid was gone. 

He turned to pick Yuugi up and helped him put his jacket on. He smiled at him and disappeared, once again a card in Yuugi’s pocket. 

“What just happened?” Anzu said, breaking the silence. 

“I have no idea,” Yuugi whispered. The card was in his hand and Dark Magician’s art was smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, don’t ask me where Yami is lmao. Logic says he should have popped out long before Dark Magician did askskjjs


	6. Kidnapping gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: "“ don’t worry . i’ll protect you . ” for platonic yandere Dark Magician For Yuugi please?"

Yuugi didn’t know where he was. It was dark and cold and the puzzle had been taken from him. It happened so fast, too fast for him to let the crawling feeling rise and let Yami take over. He didn’t know what these people wanted. After they took the puzzle, they tied him up, blindfolded him, and dragged him to be left in what he assumed to be a basement. A very poorly kept basement. 

If he focused hard enough he could hear water dripping somewhere within the room. He really didn’t want to be soaked in water so he hoped it wasn’t a major leak. 

These thoughts were all that kept his panic at bay. If he didn’t focus on anything he was going to go insane. Maybe not actually, but he couldn’t stand to be alone with what he _really_ wanted to think about. Like what these people were going to do to him. Or the puzzle. Or what was going to happen to Yami. Or if they were going to hurt him or even kill him and shit his grandpa would be so _distraught_ over his death. Yuugi couldn’t do that to his grandpa, he was the only family he really had left.

Was it selfish if he was more worried about himself than the puzzle? It sure felt like it. Deep down he knew Yami could take care of himself and he knew that no one but him knew what the puzzle really contained. If someone just wore the puzzle, Yami could come out and defend himself and get back to Yuugi. But he was defenseless otherwise. 

Ramble, ramble, ramble. Keep rambling, Yuugi would distantly think. Focus on _something_. Not the fear. Anything but the fear. Was this what dissociating felt like? Perhaps but Yuugi would have to search up the definition of it if- when, he frantically told himself, when not if- he got out of here. Because this could be something wildly different. 

His heart hammered in his chest and his breaths were starting to come faster. Oh god, he was going to die down here. _He was going to die and leave grandpa all alone and the puzzle was probably going to be sold off and what was going to happen to Yami? And no one knew where he was and-_

Yuugi couldn’t stop the onslaught of his terrified thoughts. Absolutely no one knew where he was. Jonouchi had left at the start of the school break to visit his sister, Honda was babysitting his nephew today, and Anzu had her dance class today. Tears pricked his eyes and he berated himself. If only he decided that he could wait to go out and buy the new card pack that had come out. If only he decided to put a hold on his search for another magician to keep his own Dark Magician company in his deck for another day. _Why couldn’t he have just waited?_

Meanwhile, another was sharing Yuugi’s panic. 

Yami was trapped inside his puzzle. Since none of the goons had yet thought to wear it, he couldn’t do anything. His magic could only do so much. The curses he could place on them would not help Yuugi in the slightest so he had to think _carefully._

One wrong move and everything was over for both Yuugi and himself. Needless to say, he was extremely stressed out. He passed back and forth in the entrance to his maze. Yuugi’s soul room was no longer connected to him and it frightened him. It made him feel less real. He felt as if he was going to sink into the shadows and never return. 

“What can I do?” Yami muttered, his tone full of anger and frustration. He pulled his hair and wracked his mind. His power heavily relied on games but that was the problem. With him stuck in here, he had no way to challenge these wretched bastards to a game. In fact, the only thing Yuugi had on him was his money and his Dark Magician. 

Yami stopped his passing and smiled as if his thought was amusing. The amusement didn’t reach his eyes. While his magic couldn’t affect the men holding himself and Yuugi hostage in a beneficial way, he could use it on something else. 

Gasping sobs echoed throughout the room. They weren’t very loud, but hearing them put Yuugi into his own hell loop. He didn’t want his captors to hear him but hearing his cries echo throughout the room set him off. It made him panic, which in turn, made it harder to try and prevent his sobs. He was so focused on his fear and trying to muffle his cries that he didn’t realize he wasn't alone. The blindfold prevented him from seeing anyone so it didn’t matter. 

What mattered was that when someone human-like touched him, he _screamed_. He never heard the basement door open or anyone come down the steps. 

“Don’t scream, it’s okay.” The man soothed. He pulled the blindfold off him and the first thing Yuugi noted was how bright the room was now. The second thing was that the light was coming from a staff…? The last thing was that _Dark Magician_ was in front of him and was untying him. “I’m here to help you. I just need you to stay silent, can you do that?” Dark Magician smiled at him. 

Yuugi nodded and took a shaky deep breath. “I can do that,” he whispered.

Dark Magician beamed at him and patted his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” He carefully picked Yuugi up and shifted him into one arm. “Hold on tight.” 

Yuugi nodded and gripped his armor. He slumped against his chest and tears, once again, fell down his face. This nightmare was finally coming to an end. Soon, he’d be back home with Yami. 

It didn’t take long for Dark Magician to get out of the dank basement. Once he was out and standing in front of the door, he gripped his staff. From what his other master told him, getting rid of the threats should be easy. But Yuugi’s safety took priority so he had to be absolutely certain that he’d be safe. He made sure Yuugi couldn’t see what he was about to do. 

“What the hell? Who are you!?” 

As Dark Magician raised his staff, Yuugi tensed. Dark Magician’s kind smile twisted into a sneer. Without a word, he made the man disappear. He wasn’t needed, Dark Magician knew he’d find the puzzle eventually. Its power could be easily felt. 

Soon, he had found the last few of the group. Most had tried to attack him but others tried to flee. None escaped or harmed Yuugi. 

“Please, don’t hurt me!” the last one begged. “You-You want the golden necklace, ri-right? Here!” -he tossed it at Dark Magician and it caught onto the staff- “take it! I won’t ever come after you again!” 

Dark Magician tilted his head. “And what makes you so certain that I’ll spare you? After all, you did harm my masters.” 

The man started crying and his pleas for his life fell on deaf ears. He wasn’t pitied, not in the slightest. Dark Magician recalled what Yuugi looked like, tied up and sobbing in a disgusting, dark basement and he snarled, “You deserve not an ounce of kindness, let alone the kindness of facing me. But you are in luck,” he chuckled dryly. “The one who summoned me does not have the energy to punish you. Give the rest of the damned my sincerest farewell.” 

He raised his staff and that was it. 

The next day, the police had not a single lead on what had happened to the gang. 

After that, Yuugi had gained a new friend. Said new friend was currently encouraging Yuugi to wait until at least Jonouchi had returned from his trip to get him a companion card. 

“It’s okay, Yuugi,” he said softly. “I can wait longer for another magical companion. I have you.” 

“If you’re sure.” Yuugi shuffled his cards and carefully placed them onto the floor.

“I am very sure. Jonouchi scares off weak gangs like that without even trying. They’re all scared of him.” 

“I’ve noticed. But I didn’t want to ask him.” 

Dark Magician nodded. He gripped his staff and watched Yuugi carefully as he planned his own made-up game. _Yuugi is fragile_ , his mind told him. _Keep an eye on him. **Protect** him. _

And until Yuugi’s grandfather came upstairs from the game shop, he watched over him. Regrettably, he had to transform back into a card so as to not frighten the grandfather. But he wasn’t worried. It wouldn’t be long before Yuugi needed him again. Whether it be for company or protection, he would certainly be needed again. It was guaranteed.


	7. Yami & Yuugi prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one takes place at the beginning/during Duelist Kingdom in the manga. I think I’m close to finally finishing that arc lol. This is also based on how Yami was mostly in control during these two days, but with major differences. Yami has already been named and can talk to Yuugi.

**Prompt #1: Platonic Yandere Yami with Yuugi for the “it’s okay, i’m here. i’ll always be here.” Prompt?**

**(This is heavily inspired by** [ **this lovely art**](https://galeemdoesart.tumblr.com/post/637052322690842624/yami-listen-here-you-little-shit-i-fake#notes) **.)**

His chest hurt and ice-filled his veins. _‘Yami is killing people,’_ Yuugi thought. Tears fell down his face as his mind repeated it over and over again. _‘These people are being killed because of_ **_me.’_ **

Yuugi gripped his hair and tugged, _hard._ Stars swam across his vision but he didn’t care. He continued to tug his hair and sobbed. _‘This is my fault. Thisismyfault.Thisismyfault. Myfault.Myfault.Myfault.My-’_

Distantly, he heard his bedroom door open.

“I took care of them,” Yami announced proudly. “They can’t hurt you ever-” He stopped. He stared at Yuugi with a frown before he quietly said, “What’s wrong? Did they hurt you worse?” 

“You killed them,” Yuugi croaked. 

“So? They hurt you. It’s what they deserve for even putting their filthy hands on you.” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to kill people!” Yuugi snapped. He gripped his blankets and shook as sobs racked his body. “Just because someone isn’t nice to me or-or hurts me, it doesn’t give you the right to take someone’s life.” 

Gaze turned towards his puzzle, Yami sighed and fidgeted with the rope. “They hurt you,” he repeated. “I couldn’t let that stupid little group live to attack you again.”

“But why? Why are you doing this?” 

“I’m your friend. It’s my job to protect you and fulfill your wish.” 

“My wish?” 

“You wished for friends when you solved the puzzle,” Yami patiently explained. 

He took a few steps forward and reached out to dry Yuugi’s tears. Yuugi yanked his head back, causing Yami’s frown to deepen. “The puzzle granted your wish. It gave you me.” 

That seemed to be the final straw for Yuugi. “I didn’t wish for you!” he yelled. His tears came faster and blurred his vision. He didn’t notice the terrifying look on Yami’s face. 

Yami clenched his fists, one around the rope and the other against his thigh. He clenched his jaw and leaned over to grip both Yuugi’s arms. “I am your friend,” he growled. “You wished for me. Nothing can take that back and I won’t allow you to act like this.” 

“Yami please, you’re scaring me!” Yuugi was as far back on his bed as he could go. His arms were stuck in Yami’s death grip and his breathing quickened. Yami looked livid. Having that aimed towards him frightened him and made him think for a small moment that maybe Yami would kill him too. “Please.” 

Hesitantly, Yami let go. But he sat on Yuugi’s bed and prevented him from getting up. His expression had softened slightly, but he was still furious. Yuugi could tell that it was taking much of his self-control to hold back. 

“It’s okay,” he said through gritted teeth. “I’m here. I’ll _always_ be here. You’ll understand soon.” 

He disappeared back into the puzzle, leaving Yuugi to sob alone.

* * *

**Prompt #2: “** **Yuugi woke up sweating, as the phantoms of a dream curled close to his mind; he had been sitting on a throne, with Egyptians and their ancient designs everywhere, and they had called him their Pharaoh…”**

He yanked his blankets off him and sat up. His eyes were wide and he clutched the puzzle. What was that? And what did it mean? Yuugi took a deep breath and got out of bed. It was the fourth dream he had about that situation. The funny thing was, he never had those sort of dreams before he solved the puzzle. 

As to not wake his grandfather, Yuugi held the puzzle so it didn’t bounce and rattle on the way to the kitchen. Maybe hot chocolate or tea would calm him down... 

* * *

**Prompt #3: “shh, it was just a nightmare. you’re safe.” For platonic Yandere Yami with Yuugi for the hurt comfort prompt?**

“Shhh, it was just a nightmare,” Yami soothed. “You’re safe. Nothing can hurt you.”

Yuugi sobbed into his pillow, which muffed his cry to prevent his grandpa from hearing. Yami sent as much love and comfort as he could through their bond. He hated seeing Yuugi like this. He hated being helpless. Because with dreams, Yami was powerless. It was out of his control. 

He continued to do this and soothed Yuugi until his sobs quieted down to faint cries. 

“Do you want to tell me what it was about?” Yami whispered. 

Yuugi sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he whispered, “There was a man, he looked like a pharaoh…. He looked like us. And he, and he-” Tears rolled down Yuugi’s face again and he choked out, “he died. He was torture by-by _something_ and was trapped with it.”

Yami’s face softened. “It’s okay now, I won’t let anything happen to us. Ever. No one will ever kill us,” he said firmly. “And I’m not sure why we looked like a pharaoh in your dream, but I promise you that there is nothing out there as dark as me. Understand?”

Yuugi nodded and sniffled. “I understand. Thank you for comforting me.” 

“It’s nothing, I’d do anything to keep you happy.” Yami grinned. “How about we make hot chocolate or something? Grandpa’s too heavy a sleeper to hear anything.” 

“That sounds nice.” Yuugi got out of bed and quietly talked to Yami on the way to the kitchen. His nightmare was already being forgotten.

* * *

**Prompt #4: “Protection”**

_I have to do this_ , Yami told Yuugi as gently as he could. _We don’t know what’s on that island. I need to be in control so I can be ready to protect you. That asshole kid already tried to rid you of Exodia without prompt, what else will people do to you before I can take over?_

_Okay,_ Yuugi hesitantly agreed. _Will you… Will you let me out sometimes?_

_Yes. Do not worry my dear friend, I won’t leave you to sleep for long._ Yami had sent him feelings of comfort and that was that. The decision was made and as soon as they were off the boat, Yuugi would give up control.

Yuugi didn’t like it, but Yami had a point. Insector Haga had already proven to be a huge jerk and thinking about facing him made his skin crawl. He didn’t care for bugs very much and something about Haga made his stomach drop. The way duels were set up now didn’t help the feeling. The virtual bugs made Yuugi slightly sick so he mostly stuck to watching Yami. Although Yami had wanted him to sleep during these times, Yuugi didn’t actually want to.

A small part of him was afraid that Yami would stay in control forever and never let Yuugi out. It wasn’t true and wouldn’t ever happen, but it still frightened Yuugi. So he stayed awake to watch. Watching his other self would never grow tiring. He was such a good strategist and he was so confident. 

Every duel Yami won was a relief. It meant they were closer to getting Grandpa’s soul out of the video camera. But Yuugi was even more relieved when Yami kept his word and let him out for a bit. Even though it was only for a few hours, it felt so nice to be able to talk with his friends and feel his surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! :D


	8. Emotions are hard to deal with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hey what do y’all think of this rough draft conversation where Mokuba gives Seto the locket and basically monologues at him while he’s in a coma?

“I just um.” God Mokuba didn’t know how to start this. Seto would relentlessly make fun of him for this and he _knows it._

“I wanted to feel closer to you. I miss the way things were, before we got adopted. You were so… so _kind_ to me back then. Like, It was like, you actually loved me. It was like you loved me as much as I loved you. Still, love you. That’s what it felt like back then. You used to hold me at night when I had nightmares and during thunderstorms when I got scared. You, um, you…” 

His mouth was dry but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to get all his feelings off his chest before he chickened out and never said anything at all. It felt good to do this but he just needed to find the right words. “You would pull back your covers and let me climb into bed with you, although you always complained that my feet were cold as ice,” he chuckled. Memories were starting to come back full force. His shoulders relaxed and he continued his fond ramble to his brother until one of the maids came in to check on his brother.

Once she left, he continued. “I-I just, I just wanted to feel close to you again. Just like back then and I thought these lockets would help. Mine has your picture and yours has mine. I really, _really_ hope you like it, when you wake up. _Please_ , Seto,” Mokuba’s voice cracked and he couldn’t stop the tears. “Wake up! Please wake up! I can’t do this alone…” A sob tore from his throat and he spun around on his heel to flee from the room. 

Mokuba couldn’t help but be ashamed. _Nii-san - Seto, he_ **_told_ ** _you to call him Seto - would be so angry with me for crying in front of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of context: I didn’t feel like writing out Big Brother through the whole fic because Mokuba hardly ever refers to Seto by name, so I’m sticking with Nii-san. This is going to be a separate story where Seto realizes his mistakes and becomes a platonic yandere. I'm not done yet and I'm not sure when I will be, but I would just like some feedback on certain things. 
> 
> I'll most likely post snippets and rough drafts in here until I finish and post the story. Any comments are welcome!


	9. Seto Kaiba is not the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a snippet from a new story I'm writing with the Kaiba brothers.

It took Seto six months to wake up. Six. Months. 

Mokuba didn’t know whether to tear his hair out and scream or be happy and celebrate. He’d actually do both if he wasn’t so concerned about his brother. Because Seto wasn’t the same. 

Seto was odd. Or, weird was the better word to use.

He didn’t scream at Mokuba like he thought he was after seeing the state of his company. When Mokuba showed him on his computer their losses and overall how Kaiba Corp was doing during these six months, he only furrowed his brow and frowned. 

Actually, the strangest thing happened after that. Once again, instead of screaming, he pulled Mokuba into a tight hug and _apologized_ for putting him into this situation. Apologize. Seto Kaiba _apologized_ to him. 

_Am I having a stroke,_ Mokuba thought, hesitantly hugging back, _is this what a stroke feels like._

“You’re really not mad at me?” He asked his brother, although his mind was shouting at him to _keep your mouth shut why the hell are you looking a gift horse in the mouth when he’s not screaming at you-_

“Why would I be?” Seto gently ran a hand through Mokuba’s hair. “None of this is your fault. You did the best you could in a situation like this and I’m very proud of you.” 

Mokuba’s brain fucking _short circuited._

_What the hell did Yuugi do to my brother??? Who is this imposter???_

Seto pulled away. Then he surprised Mokuba even further. He inspected Mokuba’s locket and opened it up. A small smile appeared on his face. 

“Nice lockets,” he said. And then ruffled Mokuba’s hair and left. 

“Holy shit I think I am having a stroke,” Mokuba muttered and collapsed on his bed. He didn’t even bother shutting his computer down. 

He laid there for thirty minutes before he abruptly sat up. He grabbed his phone and dialed Yuugi’s phone number. 

Yuugi answered the phone with a cheery tone. “Oh hey Mokuba, what’s up?” 

“What the hell did you do to my brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone give me a second opinion on this? Is it too OOC or...? I wanted to show through Mokuba at first the changes in Seto, and how he truly has changed but to Mokuba, it’s very strange and not at all like his brother. Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
